Engagement
by lorelaivictoriadanes
Summary: JJ..Takes place right after Lorelai & Rory's encounter in 6.02 Fight Face... LukeLorelai


Okay this took about 10 minutes during a break at work, so it's not great but I hope you'll read it and like it anyway.

* * *

This takes place right after 6:02 Fight Face.

Lorelai drove all the way home mumbling to herself. Cursing Rory, cursing her parents, and cursing herself for stopping and getting out of the car. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from bursting into tears. She pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. She stormed across the lawn, quickly looking up, noticingthe wood that was temporarily covering the whole in her bedroom wall. _Stupid TJ_ she cursed, although she was thankful the workers had finished and she was alone. Lorelai stormed through her front door and slammed it sending Paul Anka running to hide in the kitchen. Lorelai slumped on the couch. _"Argh"_ she let out a scream it seemed to make her feel better for a tiny second. Lorelai took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. It took all of 3 seconds for her resolve to fade and the tears to flow. How did things end up like this? She began to cry harder and harder letting it all out. In between her sobs Lorelai heard the back door open and close and a voice talking to her from the kitchen. _"You're back, I was just cleaning up the power tools and the rest of the mess TJ…" _Luke's voice trailed off as he saw Lorelai sitting on the couch, head in her hands crying. Lorelai didn't move when she heard Luke's voice, for the first time she didn't wipe her face, plaster on a fake smile and pretend everything was okay. That's what she would have done. Pretended everything was fine, that she could fix everything herself, that she didn't need anyones help. But today was different. She didn't move, she didn't need anyones help... she needed Luke's. When she walked into her house was glad she was alone, she didn't have to deal with anyone but at the sound of Luke's voice coming from her kitchen she knew she was wrong. Just having Luke there made her feel slightly better.

Luke stood watching her for a few seconds, his heart breaking at seeing her in pain. He then rushed over to her _"Lorelai"_ He whispered then sat next to her on the couch and rubbed her back _"Lorelai what's wrong?"_

Lorelai lifted her head, tears still rolling down her face. She lent her body over him _"Hold me please"_ Luke circled his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head. After a few minutes Lorelai tears settled down and lifted her head, wiping her face with her hands then looking at Luke sheepishly. Luke leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Lorelai smiled at his lovingness. _"Sorry"_ she whispered

_"It's okay"_

_"No it's not. I've just soaked your top through, I mean flannel is a thick material and I've soaked it through"_ Lorelai sighed, she wasn't in the mood to be funny.

_"Lorelai what's wrong"_

Lorelai took a deep breath _"I saw… I saw Rory"_ Luke was silent waiting for her to continue, _"I was driving along, minding my own business and I saw her. I mean was driving along and I saw a girl on the side of the road picking up rubbish, yeah she looked a little like Rory but as I got closer I did a double take and it was her. I mean my baby"_ Lorelai took a quick pause from her ramble and sighed _"So I turned the car around and got out. I don't know why, I just wanted to see her I guess._ _She looked so different, so hardened, I mean she is hanging out with criminals these days but she… I don't know... it was horrible"_ A few tears started again. Luke ran his hand up and down her back slowly _"Did you talk to her?"_

_"Ha talk, more like yell. It was horrible Luke. I mean she called me an outsider, she couldn't talk to me because I was an outsider, her mother, me. Argh" _Lorelai paused her voice softened _"I want my little girl back Luke, what happened to her?"_

Luke pulled her into a hug _"I sorry"_

_"Oh Luke this isn't your fault"_

_"It is I told her about the engagement I mean yes she had the Rory face, but you were right, I should have ignored the face but if you could of just seen the Rory face, I shouldn't have told her"_

_"Luke you were right, you're in the middle. I've tried so hard to keep everything and everyone separate and that wasn't fair. This isn't your fault. I just wish, I just wish everything would go back to the way it was before Rory started to grow up, when she still needed me."_

Luke looked down trying to hide the hurt in his eyes _"Everything?"_ He tried to ask casually

_"Oh Luke not everything I mean you and me being together has been amazing, I wouldn't change that"_

_"But the engagement?" _he asked trying to sound casual

_"I just wish I could share my happiness with Rory. I mean she should be here to celebrate with me, she should be here to help me gang up on you when we try to convince you that a Hello Kitty themed wedding is the way to go. She should be here"_ Lorelai sighed

_"Do you not want to be engaged?"_

_"I do want to be engaged… to you"_ Lorelai added the last part hoping to convince Luke she was happy about this. _"But I don't think… I can't get married just yet"_

Luke's head shot up

_"Oh Luke no… I'm not doing this right… I mean I can't get married without Rory. As mad as I am with her now and as hurt as I am and as much trouble I'm having picturing us ever being able to talk to each other like we use to again I just can't not have her at my wedding. I can't set a date until she's here"_

Luke let out the breath he'd been holding and nodded

_"I'm sorry Luke"_

_"Lorelai I understand."_

Lorelai kissed him softly _"I still want to be engaged to you and Luke I'm not going anywhere and I'm not running from this I just need her to…"_ Luke nodded again getting it.

_"I don't want to get married without Rory there either" _Luke replied

Lorelai smiled, that is exactly why she loved this man so much. She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly, kissing him softly. _"It's going to be okay"_

Lorelai smiled _"We're going to be wonderful"_

Luke caught the look in her eye _"What?"_ he asked cautiously

_"Have I ever really explained to you thebrilliance of Hello Kitty"?_

_"Lorelai"_

_"I mean, can you imagine Kitty paper plates, Oh a Kitty piñata the guests could whack, oh that'd be so fun and cause my mother a heart attack"_

_"No"_

Lorelai smiled at him "Yes"

Luke smiled back _"I'm glad you're feeling better"_

_"All thanks to you babe"_ She smiled before kissing him again


End file.
